Request: Forgotten Birthday
by Rielle P
Summary: Everyone has forgotten his birthday...well almost everyone... AU, YukiRyo Birthday fic.


Kari: And here we are again for another request fic for Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome, Enjoy! Tanjobi Omedeto Ryoma! (advanced anyway ^.^;;;)

Seichi: Please don't sue, she disclaims everything other than the plot~

-----(+)-----

Forgotten Birthday

Summary: Everyone has forgotten his birthday...well almost everyone...

----(+)-----

Snow fell gently on the ground as a light breeze ruffled his soft emerald tinted locks, gold eyes looked on in resentment and sadness as he idly kicked his feet against a pile of snow. Releasing a deep sigh, Ryoma tightened his dark green woolen scarf around his neck before stuffing his hands inside his thick coats pockets. It was December 24th, also known as Christmas Eve. It was supposed to be a day of cheer, of happiness and of fun but Ryoma was not happy, he was not having fun and he most certainly was not cheery.

Entering the deserted park he walked slowly towards the lonely looking swing before flopping down on the seat with a frown. Looking up to the sky golden cat-like eyes reflected the red light of the setting sun as he slumped into his seat hands holding unto the chain on both side of him. Scuffing the ground with his foot he pushed against the ground and swung himself slowly, mind wandering.

'_I can't believe they forgot'_

Letting himself swing higher he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he felt a pang of hurt go through his chest, tightening it almost painfully.

'_I can't believe they forgot that it was my birthday!'_

Falling forwards a snarl escaped his lips unbidden as he screamed in frustration, letting go of the chain he let himself tumble down unto the snow ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he did so. Settling his forehead against the cold wet snow his lips trembled as he tightened his shut eyes. Ryoma couldn't believe that not one of his sempai-tachi remembered his birthday. Ryoma himself never forgot any of theirs and greeted them accordingly but he was hurt to find out that no one, not even his so called best friend Momoshiro, remembered the day of his birth.

'_Am I not important enough to be remembered?'_

Breathing deeply he tried to quell the growing ache in his chest he laid against the gold soft snow he ignored the cold that hung around him like a heavy curtain and ignored the shadows that began to creep as the sun fully set against the horizon. Pressing his face harder against the snow he clenched his teeth. He would not cry, he was not some overly emotional girl that cried at every little thing (regardless the fact that his sempais were the first people he ever regarded as a friend ). It had happened before anyhow, people always forget his birthday in favor of Christmas and he was quite used to it by now.

'_I hate this holiday'_

Turning over he lied listlessly on the ground for a good amount of time, simply listening to the light scuffle of the far away road. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching his vulnerable form. (And he did look quite adorable lying there splayed across the white snow). Soon though A tall slender figure towered over him dark blue eyes staring curiously at the dazed boy before him.

"What are you doing lying there, boy-a?"

Now this was something Yukimura, Seichi was not expecting, he knew Echizen, Ryoma well. They had worked together on a few projects and he found him to be quite the amusing character. He was surprised to see the normally stoic boy so sad and frustrated. Kneeling beside the lax figure he tilted his head lightly staring at the other with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

Breaking out of his daze Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise before he shot up in shock with a soft 'Yukimura-sempai!' and accidently bumping heads with the blue haired boy. Grunting in pain he closed his eyes shoulders raised as a small hand went to press against the reddening area.

"Itai!"

Rubbing his forehead Ryoma opened his eyes slowly blinking away the pain before staring at Yukimura who was rubbing his forehead in pain. Blinking again this time in curiosity he stood up and walked over to Yukimura (who had fallen quite gracelessly on his ass). Stopping before the bluenete his eyes bore down on the older boys with quiet intensity. Ryoma had always admired the senior, he was one of the few in their school who could actually accompany him and keep up when he was playing his violin and he admired the boy for that (That and the fact that Yukimura, Seichi was quite beautiful as well had nothing to with it, of course not). Tilting his head Ryoma opened his small lightly blue lips to speak.

"Daijobu sempai?"

Hearing the melodic voice Yukimuira looked up and was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Looking closely at his eyes Yukimura was quite awed by it exotic color and cat like form. Smiling lightly at the freshman Yukimura lowered his hands nodding.

"Aa, Im okay Echizen-kun" Pausing he stood towering over the others smaller form eyes still held with his "But are you?"

"Uisu" The answer came promptly he didn't even think about there was nothing wrong with him.

Narrowing his eyes Seichi tucked a stray hair beneath the others ear earning himself a blush "are you really?"

Blushing brightly at the close contact Ryoma looked away from the other not speaking. He was alright, why did Yukimura-sempai need to ask over and over again. He was alright, damn it!

Still watching the boy Yukimura's gaze softened before he took the others hand and began tugging him to follow him. Startled the younger boy stumbled, catching himself before matching the others long strides with quick steps.

"Where are we going?" he asked golden eyes alight in curiosity

"It's a surprise, trust me" Smiling softly he turned into a small patch of trees.

"Ha-hai" Blushing at the smile he smiled back unsurely before looking away embarrassed.

Chuckling softly Yukimura smiled a tad brighter, in his mind a chibi version of him cooing at the image of the boy. Tightening his hand around the others he stopped before bending down to whisper into the others ear playfully.

"Close your eyes" He watched as the other did so hesitantly before carefully leading the other through the forest. The snow had stopped a while ago but the air was still cool creating soft mists as they breathed. Yukimura had always liked the boy more than he should have and seeing him so trodden made him want to coddle him back to his arrogant cocky self.

Breaking through the forestry they emerged into a clearing near a cliff overlooking the city. The sky was littered with brightly shining stars by now and the moon hung over the sky like a ball of light. Leading the boy near the cliff he bent towards his ear whispering in a soft, gentle voice.

"Open your eyes"

Slowly Ryoma opened his eyes and took in the view before him. A gasp escaped his lips as golden eyes widened at the sight before him, he had never seen anything so breathe taking in his short life and slowly a bright smile bloomed across his lips. Turning to Yukimura he wrapped his arms around the other tightly on impulse burying his nose against the others chest.

"Thank you, its beautiful" A soft blush blossomed up his cheeks as he realized his action and his voice was nearly unintelligible, being muffled as it is. Stepping back Ryoma turned back towards the view a small content smile spreading across his lips.

Seichi stood frozen in place as he replayed the last few moments in his head before slowly a amile bloomed across his face. Walking towards the younger boy he wrapped his arms around the other from behind generating a soft squeek in surprise from the other. Chuckling for a moment Yukimura kissed the others ear from behind enjoying the feel of the heating flesh (From all the blood rushing to his head).

"Tanjobi Omedeto, Echizen-kun" _happy birthday. _

It seemed that not everyone forgot after all. And the single person that did remember was enough to satisfy Ryoma.

-----(+)-----

OWARI

-----(+)-----

A/N: the endings a bit meh, but I hope you like this!

Review please with cherry on top?


End file.
